


One Date Can’t Hurt

by hutchabelle



Series: Everlark Holiday Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Co-workers, F/M, Flirting, Party, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Katniss doesn’t do first dates with anybody, but Peeta’s just a little too persistent for her to resist.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Everlark Holiday Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070777
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	One Date Can’t Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s/Creator’s notes: *Narrator voice* One date can hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square filled and prompt: N3, free space

Katniss Everdeen has no desire to work this holiday party. She really doesn’t, but her bank account has other ideas. She’s broke, and that’s the case even though she has two jobs and barely spends any money that’s not required to live. She eats as little as possible, shops the thrift stores, and walks to work when she can. There’s really just no way to get ahead.

That’s how she finds herself at the biggest party of the year, but it’s not so she can enjoy herself. Instead, she’s dressed in black and white and holding a serving tray as she moves among the guests. She paints a smile on her face—not too wide—and makes herself as invisible as possible. The only joy she gains from the evening is the knowledge that she’ll have some cash when she leaves this place. Well, that and the really good-looking, sweet blonde who keeps brushing against her as they pass each other in the swinging doorway between the kitchen and ballroom. Peeta, she thinks, is his name, and he’s made the evening somewhat bearable.

“Never seen someone quite so good at walking the line between invisible and friendly,” he says as they finish cleanup and fold their aprons at the end of the night. “You’re good at this.”

She smiles and thanks him but moves away. She knows his type. He’s smoother than smooth, and she doesn’t need another man telling her why he’d be good for her. He doesn’t take the hint.

“I’m Peeta Mellark,” he announces breathlessly as he follows her outside. “It’s nice to meet you…?”

His intention is clear, but she ignores it. “Nice to meet you, too. See you around.”

“I can’t even get a name?” he calls after her.

“If you’re serious, you’ll be able to figure it out. Bye, now.”

She’s just arrived at home before her phone rings. Swiping to answer, she smiles at his efficiency.

“That was quick.”

“Katniss Everdeen?”

“This is she.”

“Peeta Mellark. You didn’t make it easy.”

“No, but you seemed to manage okay.”

“How about a reward?”

“For doing something you wanted?”

“One date.”

“No, that’s okay.”

“Katniss…”

“Peeta…”

“Please? I promise I’m a good guy.”

“That’s what people who aren’t nice guys say.”

“I’ll give you character references. I help old ladies across the street and volunteer in my spare time. One date. You pick the place.”

“I don’t—”

“If you don’t want to see me again after, I’ll leave you alone.”

She sighs because she knows it’s a bad idea, but he’s persistent if nothing else.

“Fine. One date.”

“Yes!” he crows, and she can’t help but roll her eyes. “Thank you. Let me know the time and the place, and I’ll be there.”

“I’ll text you the details.”

“Looking forward to it. Have a good night.”

When the call ends, Katniss shakes her head. She’s an idiot, but there’s something about this one. And those blue eyes of his. One date can’t hurt. Surely.


End file.
